deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/History is Rewritten for a Final Time! Rome's Enemies vs. England's Foes!
It's a battle for control of history as the threats of the two greatest empires collide! The Enemies of Rome, '''a mixture of cunning tactical geniuses and brutal barbarian rebels! '''The Foes of Britain, '''peasant rebels and warrior kings hell-bent on defeating the English throne! Warriors from across your history books shall be resurrected now in a battle of blades and bows! Cold hard steel shall clash, and arrows will fly across the skies to determine... ''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!!!'' Enemies of Rome 'The Roman Empire '''was one of the largest empires of Western history, spanning well over 2 million square miles at its peak. However, with all that land came enemies. Some the barbaric tribes conquered by them, others raiders and plunderers to take their riches. Nonetheless, with the great power came great burdens to the empire. Members *'Hannibal Barca: 'Hannibal Barca was a Carthaginian general during the Second Punic Wars and considered by many historians (I am not one of them) as one of Western history's greatest generals. After his daring crossing of the Swiss Alps, Hannibal began a vicious campaign against the Romans. His tactical genius gave him three great victories before his ultimate defeat at the Battle of Zama at the hands of Scipio Africanus. *'Spartacus: 'Spartacus was a Thracian gladiator and key general in the Third Serville War. Little is known about Spartacus' early life, as most sources are unreliable. However, it was agreed that Spartacus was a Thracian gladiator and rebel against Rome. After a single victory in the war, Spartacus was soon captured by the Roman forces and crucified. *'Arminius: 'Arminius was a Roman-born Germanic tribesman and leader in one of the many rebellions of the Germanic tribes. Origanlly, Arminius was a Roman tribute and even gained petty noble status. Eventually, he returned to Germanic regions to prevent the Roman occupation. After his great victory at Teutoburg Forest, he was defeated twice by the Romans and then killed in inner-tribal conflict. *'Vercingetorix: A chieftain of the Arverni tribe who united the Gauls against Roman rule. He led a guerrilla campaign against the Romans and defeated Caesar at the Battle of Gergovia, but this proved to be a Pyrrhic victory, costing him 3,000 men in the process. Cornered at the stronghold of Alesia, Vercingetorix was taken prisoner and brought to Rome, where he was paraded in public for humiliation before his execution. *'Alaric I': King of the Visigoths and one of the most successful of Rome's enemies. Bypassing the stronger Eastern Roman Empire, he marched through Thessaly and besieged the Western Roman Empire. After initial success, he installed a puppet emperor, Priscus Attalus, but later invaded and sacked Rome itself in 410 AD. He died shortly after a failed seaborne invasion of North Africa. *'Attila the Hun': The most iconic leader of the Huns and ruthless warmonger, Attila assumed control of his clan in 445 AD. After waging war with the Sassanid Empire, Attila turned his wrath over to Rome and skirmished with the Eastern Roman Empire along the Danube River. On the Western front, he sacked cities across modern-day France. Attila remained undefeated by the Romans until his death in 453. Foes of Britain The Kingdom of Britain, is one of the many names of the monarchy in northern Europe that has played the role of tyranny many times. With a vast kingdom, many rebels emerged to fight and topple the throne for their people. With the greed of its many kings, Britain faced many hardships against her enemies. Members: *'Saladin: '''Sultan of Egypt, Syria, and primary leader of the Muslim forces in the 3rd Crusades. After several military campaigns in his own lands, Saladin became the leader of Muslim forces to defeat the Crusaders, with decisive victories in Syria and Hattin. Under his leadership, the Muslims took Egpt, Syria, Mesopotamia, Yemen, and other parts of North Africa. Saladin later died of a fever and gave a majority of his wealth to his subjects, and his chivalrous nature was renowned by even his enemies, including English king Richard the Lionheart. *'William Wallace: 'Scottish nobleman and one of the key leaders of the Wars of Scottish Independence. Along with Andrew Moray, Wallace defeated an English army at the Battle of Stirling Bridge. For his decisive leadership in leading the Scots, Wallace was given the title Guardian of Scotland. Wallace served under that title until his defeat at Falkirk, when he went into hiding. However, Wallace was caught and was hanged, drawn, and quartered for treason against the English crown. Later, his limbs and head were placed all over London to humilate him. *'King Shaka: 'One of the most famed leaders of the Zulu tribes of South Africa. Shaka's innovations and tactical knowledge allowed him to takeover several other northern Nguni peoples, and his brutality in combat was nearly unmatched for tribal warfare. Historians have debated Shaka's overall role in history, whether he is a uniter of African tribes or breaker of Zulu tradition is a debate. Though never truly fighting English soldiers, Shaka deemed firearms ineffective to his swarming spearmen. His attacks on European traders increased tension between the tribe and Europeans. Shaka was later assassinated by tribal assassins. *'Chief Cornstalk: 'A prominent Shawnee leader prior to the American Revolution. In his youth, Cornstalk was a heavy opposer to European settlement west of the Ohio river. Choosing to align himself with the French rather than the British, Cornstalk led a guerilla war against settlers. Cornstalk was defeated, however, in the Battle of Point Pleaseant by Virginian militia. After this defeat, Cornstalk became a heavy advocate for peace, working alongside all settlers in an attempt to cooperate. However, suspiscion to his activities later led to the execution of him and his two sons, leading to another war. *'Owain Glyndwr: 'A Welsh nobleman who became an avid leader for Welsh independence. Originally studying to become a lawyer, a dispute over land with his neightbor spurred Owain to take up arms agaisnt British Parliament with a small group of followers. This number increased dramatically over time, and Owain gained the loyalty of France and a few fellow noblemen from England. Owain also had very early success, proving his tactical and strategic skill when beating an army triple his size. However, this skill didn't pass onto his allies, with his ally in the Kingdom of France going insane and his officer's armies being defeated easily. Despite this, Owain disappeared mysteriously, with facts about his later life unknown. *'Nana Sahib: ''' A key general and commander during the Sepoy Rebellion of 1857. Sahib was an Indian, Maratha aristocrat, who led the Kanpur rebellion during the Indian Rebellion of 1857. As the adopted son of the exiled Maratha Peshwa Baji Rao II, he was entitled to a pension from the English East India Company. The Company's refusal to continue the pension after his father's death, as well as its generally arrogant policies, compelled him to revolt and seek freedom from company rule in India. Despite his tactical ability and fighting spirit, the revolt was quickly put down in a year. The fate of Sahib is ultimately unknown, having disappeared in September of that year. Notes |-|Battle Info= *Battle ends September 13th, 2014 at 11:59 PM. *The battle takes place in a medieval village. Attila and Saladin will both begin on horseback. *It'll be a six-on-six battle, no support from their troops. *Despite the listing on the tables, these aren't actually the comparisons. |-|Comparisons= *Commanders: Hannibal vs Saladin *Rebels: Spartacus vs William Wallace *Outdoorsmen: Arminius vs King Shaka *Guerillas: Vercingetorix vs Chief Cornstalk *Noblemen: Alaric I vs Nana Sahib *Archers: Attila the Hun vs Owain Glyndwr |-|Full vote= #The vote contains a five sentence summary of legitimence, judging both warriors, their abilities, and arsenals. However, if five sentence format is used edges are not required. #Vote can also be a set of lengthy edges. This must end with a three sentence summary of legitimence. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|Half-Vote= #A four-three sentence summary of proper grammar, spelling, etc. and a proper analysis of each warrior. The only difference in the "Full Vote" tabber and this is a lack of five total sentences. #Edges, with a one-two sentence summary. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|No vote= #Lack of either of the two requirements of the "Full Vote" and "Half-Vote" tabbers. #Lack of proper grammar, spelling, and paragraph breaks. #Obvious bias such as "Britain's Foes because I'm British" *glares at Wass* #Stupid reasons like "Rome's Enemies because cuz." #One-line edges World History and Cultures 101 Freedom. So many will waste blood, sweat, and tears just to secure this idealogy. In a world where riches and power cause men to suppress the innocent many to fund the cruel few, freedom is a notion that all will fight for. Any man or woman will raise arms to protect and sanctify this noble idea. It will cause the most hated of enemies to become the closest of allies. A common goal, capable of uniting kings and barbarians. Criminals and law enforcement. Peasants and nobles. This belief was more powerful then any weapon, and stronger than the largest fortress. ---- This was the notion that brought the six men now seen on a grassy hill overlooking a village together. Hannibal stood casually beside Spartacus, a Thracian gladiator recently liberated to aid in the fight against the vile Romans. Vercingetorix and Arminius were sitting in the command tent hastily put up, playing cards. Alaric lay lazily on the ground beside them, snoozing. "How much longer until the barbarian returns?" Spartacus inquires, his gladius thrust into the soft dirt in front of him. The Carthaginian general shrugged, his shield strapped across his back. "Be patient, Thracian. He will return after he is done scouting the village." "Blast it!" Arminius stormed out of the tent in anger, followed by Alaric and Vercingetorix. "I don't know why you're upset, comrade. I won fair and square." The Gaul chuckled, fiddling with the bag of coins in his hand. The Germanic threw his hands into the air, exasperated. "That's a lie, and you know it! Isn't that right, Alaric?" The Goth merely yawned, clearly frustrated. "I don't care; I just want a moment's rest-" He began, before they were interrupted by thundering hooves. Attila the Hun, feared warlord, galloped up to his allies. He looked frantically behind him, his bow in hand. "Prepare for battle! Enemies are approaching the camp!" ---- Several minutes earlier, six different men had gathered in the village's tavern. Nana Sahib and William Wallace helped distribute blankets to the various refugees inside, whilst Saladin and Shaka assisted in the kitchen. "I cannot believe that I, once feared king of the Zulu people, have been reduced to a cooking servant!" Shake complained, stirring a pot of stew. Saladin looked angrily at the African tribesman. "Stop your whining, Zulu. We need morale to remain high if we've any hope at stopping those English fools." "We dine well tonight!" The crowd cheered as Owain and Chief Cornstalk walked into the room, a large deer raised on their shoulders. Sahib looked in grimace at the meat, but Wallace let out a hearty laugh. He raised a tankard of mystery liquor, causing an uproar from the disheartened peasants. Nana Sahib chuckled at the mischief of his allies, going to the door. "Where are you going, laddy?" "Nature calls, Wallace. Nature cal-" The Hindu noble replies, before the doors bust open and he is flung into a table. The man wore barbaric garbs, and a bow was in his hand. "I am Attila, of the Huns! I demand that all here pay a tax to support the efforts in repelling the Roman Empire!" He yells, raising his bow and letting out an angry roar. Nana leaped up, drawing his sabre. Attila saw the six men converging on him, and swiftly retreated. The Hunnic archer mounted his horse, fleeing to his camp. He needed to warn his allies, and now. ---- Rome's Enemies: England's Foes: As Rome's Enemies hastily grabbed their weapons, England's Foes attacked. Saladin was the first to show, Halberd in hand while he was on horseback. Seeing a majority of his foes on the ground, he planted the polearm into the ground and drew his sword. Hannibal challenged him, Sarissa in hand. Meanwhile, Attila circled around their foes, firing several arrows into the crowd. An arrow clanged off of Owain's steel helmet, who retaliates with his longbow. The other men quickly approached their foes into a deadly melee encounter. Nana Sahib closed in on Alaric, who drew a throwing axe. He chucked the projectile at the Hindu, who rolled out of the way. He quickly swung his talwar, but only managed slice a few splinters off of Alaric's shield. The Gothic king punched the Indian, causing him to sprawl away. Before he could recover, Alaric threw a second axe that planted itself in Nana's skull. The Indian noble stood still for a moment, a look of surprise and pain, before falling onto his back to never stand again/. The Goth drew his final axe, but hastily parried an attack from Wallace's Claymore. The heavy blade flung the tiny projectile aside with ease. The barbarian drew his hunting knife in panic, abandoning his wooden shield. Holding his dagger stiletto-style, he dodged a vertical swing from Wallace and jumped. The king leapt into the air with the intent of finishing off his Scottish rebel. Wallace would not have it, however, and swiftly moved his Claymore. Alaric looked down in surprise and let out a gasp of pain. He found himself hanging loosely in the air, gravity bringing his chest down Wallace's blade. The king spit a mouthful of blood into Wallace's face, before hanging limply on the weapon. The Protector of Scotland shrugged the corpse off of his blade, the blood splattering all over the dirt in front of him. Spartacus charged the Scotsman, Gladius and Parmula in hand. Off to their right, Hannibal thrust his Sarissa spear at the mounted Saladin, who galloped around the Carthaginian waiting for a moment to strike. Meanwhile, Cornstalk and Vercingetorix engaged in a brutal fight. Cornstalk parried yet another swing from the Gaul's longsword with his tomahawk. In his off-hand, his hand shield was already torn to shreds from the fight. The Shawnee abandoned the useless scrap of leather and drew his hunting knife. Vercingetorix thrust with his sword, only to have the blade thrown from his grip as Cornstalk parried again whilst slashing at the Gaul's wrist with his knife. His opponent without a weapon, the chief thrust his dagger viciously into Vercingetorix's chest. Much to his horror, the chainmail holds. Trying an overhead swing with his tomahawk, Cornstalk smiles as the barbarian stumbles backward from the blow. He smiled even more as Owain launched a Bodkin arrow into his eye. The Indian's smile disapppeared as he glanced at his chest, which was searing with pain; A Seax knife was planted deep within his chest. The two tribesmen fell on each other in a heap, dead. Owain turned, only to receive an arrow hitting his visor. He shook his head, to see Attila the Hun dismounted. Attila drew his infamous Sword of Mars, and lunged at Owain. The Welshman hastily drew his arming sword, the steel blade deflecting the iron with ease. Wallace and Spartacus attacked like dogs, the gladiator swiftly rolling under every wild swing from the Scot's Claymore. His Gladius, however, lacked the reach to make it to Wallace, and both were left equally unharmed. The Thracian, however, made one deadly mistake. As Wallace tried an overhead chop, the gladiator blocked the strike instead of evading it. The heavy sword easily struck through the shield, severing Spartatcus' arm. Grasing the nub, Spartatcis was greeted to Wallace's sword swinging at his neck. A loud screech interrupted the fight as Spartacus' head thumped to the ground. Saladin was on the ground, his horse skewered by Hannibal's spear. The horse's corpse was trapped over his sword, leaving the Arab unarmed. "Cover me, I need a weapon!" Shaka answered his call, fleeing another blow from Arminius' club and challenging Hannibal. The Germanic warrior was about to pursue, but a call from his commander ordered him off. "Finish the archer, slay him!" Hannibal drew his falcata, blocking a swing from the Zulu's spear. Confronted with two savage warriors, Owain's arming sword could only block so much damage. Wallace sprinted to his ally, swinging his blade wildly. Attila rolled out of the way, but Arminius was not as lucky. Dodging the blow, Wallace's distraction allowed Owain to easily move in and thrust his arming sword into the Germanic warlord's chest. The barbarian roared in defiance, dragging himself further into the blade. "You...shall....DIE!" He roared, smashing his club into Owain's shoulder before dying. Dropping the blade, the Welsh rebel screams in agony as his shoulder bone's crack. Cradling the broken limb, he can't utter a last word before Attila thrusts the Sword of Mars into his face. Owain dies instantly, and Attila skillfully rolls under another of Wallace's swings while removing his legendary blade. Tackling the Scotsman, the Scourge of God begins to savagely punch his foe. Falcata in hand, the bronze blade slashed effortlessly through Shaka's shield. Dual wielding his axe and spear, his weapons barely made a dent past Hannibal's defenses. Attempting a thrust, Shaka overextends himself and stumbles to the ground. Turning, he can do nothing but gasp as Hannibal chops his falcata into the Zulu's face. Hannibal turns, right in time to see Saladin charge at him, Halberd in hand. Bashing his shield forward, the Carthaginian managed to cause the Sultan to stumble, and swung his falcata. The blade was easily deflected by chainmail, and allowed the Arab to swing his polearm. Unable to resist the weight of the weapon, Hannibal's shield was viciously ripped away by the axehead along with his arm socket. The limb hanging loosily at his side, the legendary genral watched in horror as the pike of the Halberd was jammed into his neck. "You! Are! Finished!" Wallace choked on his own blood as another one of Attila's ferocious punches slammed into his nose. He let out a scream as the facial bone was shattered, blood spraying over Attila's lamellar. Feebly fumbling for a weapon, he grasped a weapon he'd forgotten entirely about; His Dirk. Drawing the dagger from his belt, the Scotsman thrust the weapon triuphantly into Attila's shoulder. Screaming, all adrenaline from his battle rage gone, the Scourge of God stood up only for his leg to be chopped off at the knee. Saladin stood behind him, Halberd in hand. "I'll let you have the honors, Wallace." The Protector of Scotland laughed insanely, picking up his abandoned Claymore. Blinking through the pain, the Scourge of God roared in defiance one last time as Wallace swung his Claymore with his own yell. "FREEDOM!" Expert's Opinion While Rome's Enemies brought a savage arsenal that brought a decent balance of armor and weaponry, they simply fell too the more advanced foe. Throw in superior steel over iron with Wallace's fierce determination and Saladin's leadership abilities, and England's a Foes could pull together despite the lack of experience most of their team had. Category:Blog posts